Results
by MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus
Summary: (COMPLETE)I see what's in front of me, but I never accept the results. I never accept the fact that he doesn't love me. He understands the results just as much as I do.


Results  
  
A/N: ANOTHER one shot! Jeez, where are they coming from? Lol please read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Summary: I see what's in front of me, but I never accept the results. I never accept the fact that he doesn't love me. He understands the results just as much as I do.  
  
Results

* * *

No matter what the outcome we are always tempted to change the results or retake the test. Most don't believe what they find out, even if it's clearly in front of them. Especially me.  
  
I see what's in front of me, but I never accept the results. I never accept the fact that he doesn't love me. When I look at him I know it's true. I know he can't possibly love me. I'm too young, or too short, or too... something. I don't really know why. I just know that whatever he thinks doesn't register in my mind.  
  
I've settled for less, even though I had always been taught otherwise. I was always taught to do my best, and go for the thing I wanted above all else. And that happened to be him. It happened to be the Boy-Who-Lived who I wanted above all else. I've settled for boys that he knows, but not him. And I look again and again and the results always come out the same.  
  
I always see that he wants more; and why shouldn't he? There are so many other pretty girls that he could go for. I know he will, one day, go for one of them. First he went for Cho... anyone else could be next. Again, the results are in his favour. He has a load of good looking girls that would date him any day. Perhaps I'm not that bad looking... but I'm younger... I'm still Ron's little sister.  
  
Maybe I'm too insecure to do something about it. Maybe I'm too afraid to have him look in my eyes. Because I know my eyes show everything. I know you can look into them and they tell you anything you want to know. They think it's a crush; I'm afraid if he looks into my eyes he'll see different. He walks towards me right now, smiling at me. I smile a small smile back as he sits down.  
  
But my insides are killing me. Because I know he smiles to be nice, he doesn't smile because he's happy to see me. And his attention averts momentarily to a pretty girl walking past our couch; she's a year older than him. She smiles and waves flirtatiously and he grins back. I look away, hiding the pain I know my eyes will show.  
  
This is the time that the results should sink in. I should understand now that he's never going to be interested in me and I'll have to live with that. But it doesn't happen like that. I still have hope. I have hope when he looks at me, and smiles; and I have hope when he walks with a girl to classes. My hope can't be destroyed. Not by girls, winks, smiles... not by results, either.  
  
Harry sends me a look before walking towards the girl and whispering something in her ear, to which she giggled. I frowned, looking away. Right as he was about to come back and sit down, I ran out of the portrait hole. I heard foot steps behind me and I was already blinded by my tears, so Harry caught up easily.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?"'  
  
I shook my head. "Results."  
  
"Results?" he asked quietly walking towards me to comfort me. I nod yes before running down the corridor again.  
  
And I know he won't chase me this time. The results showed that he wouldn't. That this was only a one time thing. Results told me that he would never completely understand my love. That he'd find someone else. The results sunk in... they tell me that as much as I want him to love me... I can't hate him for not trying. I know that he tried this best. That he can't help his feelings. And I can't help mine.  
  
Tricky things, results can be. They can be so deceiving. They are mostly taken as good things; like the announcing of a winner of a contest. But I lost the contest. I lost the contest of winning Harry Potter's heart. I've tried to win it over and over again ever since I was eleven and he twelve. Ever since he saved me I found myself loving him.  
  
I know of the fate Harry carries. I know of the prophecy that state that he has to kill You-Know-Who. I know that he was chosen to complete this task. And he knew that this is one thing that he can't try over and over again. He can't fight the battle over again if he loses. Because if he loses... he dies. He understands the results just as much as I do. Even if he doesn't show it. He must know the results. But I have a feeling we both agree on one thing:  
  
Sometimes, we don't want results to sink in. 


End file.
